Insurance policies frequently have deductible amounts. The deductible is a monetary amount that the insured party must first satisfy or pay before the insurance policy will provide payment for a claim. Auto insurance policies frequently have a deductible of $1000. If the insured party is in an accident, the insured party must pay the first $1000 of any damages before the insurance company is required to pay any of the damages beyond $1000. For many individuals and insured parties, obtaining the deductible amount can be a major obstacle. In some situations, money for a deductible does not exist or may cause other important needs to go unfilled.